New Venice timeline (New Venice)
New Venice timeline Early 21st century 2013: North west Kardashian is born 2019: the Notre Dame fire occurs The 2020s 2022: Venice experiences the worst flooding in 20 years 2023: the Venetian canal begins to be drained and a massive dams built to retrofit the city from future flooding 2024: the Cathedral fire prevention act is passed in the European Union The 2030s 2035: the Syrian city of Aleppo is fully rebuilt and the museum is established to remember all the people that died the Syrian civil war which devastated the country in the early 21st century 2038: Venice is completely protected by artificial seawall to completely eliminate flooding The 2040s 2042: a gunman opened fire at the Academy Awards 2045: the Marshall Islands are completely submerged 2045: a series of artificial islands are built around the city of Venice in order to further retrofit the city 2045: the district of new Venice is established 2046: Damien Blackwell well-known transgendered rights activists was born 2048: North west Kardashian becomes a senator 2048: the Venetian art and culture opened on Leonardo da Vinci Island in the district of new Venice The 2050s 2053: an artificial island chain was established to provide housing for the people of the Marshall Islands 2054: Dubai became a republic well-known for its cultural institutions 2054: an economic crisis occurs in the Netherlands 2055: Venice eliminates the use of fossil fuels and introduces a new environmentally friendly transportation network 2058: the European Union Museum of our established 2058: the Pacific culture protection agency established The 2060s 2060 – 2068: Northwest Kardashian becomes the first female president of the United States 2061: the second Korean War is ended by Pres. Northwest Kardashian 2063: Venice becomes carbon neutral 2068: the Marshall Islands Memorial Museum and cultural center is established The 2070s 2079: 97% of the Netherlands is flooded 2079: Damien Blackwell was killed in the Times Square massacre 2079: Syrian museum of art and culture opens 2079: Uffizi Gallery shut down in Florence Italy and its art is relocated to the city of new Venice 2079: the Times Square massacre occurs The 2080s 2083: former Pres. Northwest establishes a a charity that helps people with mental illness 2083: the Venice preservation project is started 2088: the Netherlands archipelago begins to be constructed The 2090s 2093: The former Uffizi gallery is converted into $1 million condo complex The 22nd century 2112: Northwest Kardashian 2113: the Northwest foundation established 2114: the Republic of Korea elects the very first female leader 2122: the Venetian Republic elects their first female president 2133: the new Soviet Union elects the first female president 2100: the Netherlands archipelago consists of 158 islands 2112: Northwest Kardashian 2113: the Northwest foundation established 2114: the Republic of Korea elects the very first female leader 2122: the Venetian Republic elects their first female president 2128: the new Pacific Union is established 2133: the new Soviet Union elects the first female president 2179: the Syrian Museum of art and culture experiences its 100th anniversary, 135th anniversary of democratic government of Syria The 23rd century New Venice and old Venice become the largest mega-city in Europe after the Netherlands archipelago The 24th century 2400: the Netherlands archipelago consists of 2000 islands Category:New Venice Category:Timelines (Cthulhu) Category:Briasemp22